1.Field of the Invention
Some embodiments of the invention relate to the field of handheld electronics protection.
2.Description of the Related Art
There are many known handheld electronics protective cases. Most are made from polymers, silicone gels, or other similar materials that absorb impact when the device is dropped thereby protecting the device. Some are hybrid models that combine multiple materials both soft and hard as well as creative geometry to create additional protection.
Some cases provide additional function beyond traditional protection. For instance, adding a loop to hold a stylus or adding a magnetic cover that serves both as a stand and headphone holder as found in Logitech's TidyTilt® Case.